


MEETING OF THE BEST TEAM

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: A meeting three years after rising again to the nationals.





	MEETING OF THE BEST TEAM

**Author's Note:**

> Contains manga spoilers!  
Is based on a possible future.
> 
> I wrote this for haikyuu day (8/19) I hope you enjoy it!!

Karasuno had risen in the finals against Shiratorizawa winning his pass to the nationals. They worked hard during the following weeks to get as prepared as possible to the sports center where the tournament was held.

The day came where everything started. They were nervous when they entered the place, the great orange cut was displayed in the center accompanied by small spaces where the initial matches took place.

One by one they beat their opponents. Inyaizaki's Miya twins are one of the favorite teams to win the nationals dropped before Miyagi's crows.

The expected battle at the dump come to the scene. Nekoma and Karasuno disputed their survival in a game where there was no "restart" as Kenma said in the text messages he sent to Hinata the days before the tournament. A fight between professor was disputed between Kuroo and Tsukishima, they fought with pride to see who was able to overcome the opposite. The victorious was Tsukishima and with it the crows advanced one more step towards their final fight in the orange court.

Kakomedai stood in front of them, a team where there was another little giant and being watched from the stands by the original little giant. It was a three-set fight, they were tired it was their second game on that day and that team were not willing to give in.

“**I still remember their blockers. They were annoying to me**”- Tsukishima confessed.

“**It's weird, you're being so sincere Tsukishima**”- Sugawara mentioned hitting her shoulder.

Those three years had not changed him at all, he was still the same kind and fearsome senpai at the same time.

“**How was that phrase…**” -Hinata interrupted.

“**Ah, I remember! "** ** _Reading blocks are blocks that allow the last one to laugh_ ** " - Hinata tried to imitate Tsukishima's attitude.

Tsukishima raised his hand and disheveled Hinata's hair.

“**You are pathetic**”

Everyone gathered at the gym doors laughed. Those two kept arguing as on the first day.

Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi after losing to Fukurodani on the big orange court left the club in the hands of Ennoshita as captain. The first trio focused on their college entrance exams.

The spring was behind. The senpais entered the university and the subtraction received the new members in the club. Thanks to his second place in the nationals that year there were many boys interested in joining the team. One more year they made the typical practice match to select the new components of the Karasuno.

The first month of the second year of Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi happened in the blink of an eye and at least they realized they already had a couple of boys behind them calling them "senpai". The following months advanced full of practice games and with it the first tournament appeared.

“**Kindaichi did a good job**” - Kageyama mentioned.

“**Assume it, they never forgave you "king**" - Tanaka's thunderous laugh soon arrived after commenting on that.

-”**I wouldn't say that!**” -Hinata says

In the winter tournament Karasuno lost against Aoba johsai and that made Ukai once again expand training camps to Tokyo. As always Nekomata-sensei was delighted with that, there was nothing more interesting like watching a worthy rival grow.

The three weeks passed and again they faced the national qualifiers. They met the Johzenji captained once more by Terushima, if the first time it was a team that could surprise them with everything. In that second year they had improved much more, even now they could do group attacks.

“**I still remember when they tried to imitate us**”- Daichi said

Everyone remembered it perfectly, that team was one of those who countered them and yet they were able to beat them once more.

During the qualifiers Karasuno lost against Seijo and could not advance to the nationals.

"**It was all my fault, I didn't know how to lead the team**" Ennoshita explain.

“**Don't say that senpai**”- Yamaguchi replied.

“**You did very well**” - Ukai encouraged him.

He knew that that meant a lot to him, after the encounter he had with his grandfather in the first year.

“**And that's why we leave everything to you, right captain?**” -Nishinoya patted Tsukishima's shoulder.

“**Yes, thank you…**” - he replied in a dry tone.

"**You're still just as dry, Saltyshima**" Kageyama bothers him.

“**Oh, excuse me majesty. But at least I became the captain and I did not remain a joint with the shorty-chan during the three years of high school**” - Yamaguchi laughed.

As always, Yamaguchi continued to support Tsukki in everything, and that made the second-class name the Vice-Captain for his third year.

“**Shut up, idiot!**” -Kageyama mentioned annoying.

“**Even your insults are still boring**” - Tsukishima continued mocking.

Daichi approached them patting his shoulders.

“**Are you really going to continue like this?**” -He ask.

They both turned their faces and stopped arguing, they didn't want Daichi to end up getting mad at them. Those three years served to become much stronger than before and did not want to be hit because it sure hurt.

Takeda-sensei interrupted them.

“**Well guys, it's time to make a toast**” - Everyone raised their glasses.

“**By Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Thank you for reaching the nationals and giving us back the victory.**”

Everyone shouted and crashed glasses.

“**And now let's enjoy the food**”- Everyone thanked and started eating

Between laughter and anecdotes they spent that spring afternoon in which they had promised to meet again three years ago at the graduation of Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi. The team changed for several years but there was no doubt that the twelve present made the best team.


End file.
